This supplemental application to the UPR-MSC's MBRS SCORE Program expands the scope of support for biomedical research provided by the parent program, thereby strengthening its ability to attain the overall goal of assisting faculty to develop competitive research programs, and increasing the number of underrepresented minorities professionally engaged in biomedical, clinical and behavioral research. As an outcome of our recent competing renewal process, the MBRS SCORE Program at the UPR-MSC is currently composed of 16 projects (13 regular and 3 pilots). The SCORE Program, in its new funding cycle 2004-2008, constitutes a program that integrates investigators from three out of the six MSC's schools and colleges. The main research focus areas supported by the program are: Infectious Diseases, Neurosciences, Cell Biology, Cancer, and Molecular Toxicology. The new cadre of investigators and projects in this supplement will complement the current parent grant by increasing the mass of PIs in the existing main research focus areas. In addition, the diversity of research topics within these areas is further expanded by the submission of projects in the neurosciences of synaptic plasticity and neuropharmacology, cell and molecular biology of aging. The supplement also increases the diversity of scientific research areas, with the submission of one project in Cardiovascular Physiology, and two projects in Pharmaceutical Sciences. The inclusion of two projects from the School of Pharmacy will also permit expanding to four the total number of participating schools and colleges from the MSC. Specifically, the supplement seeks support for 11 projects (7 regular and 4 pilots) to include new and/or clinical faculty as well as faculty who are at diverse stages of professional development. The diversity of these scientists endows the program with an expanded research agenda, which in turn impacts the development of the mission and goals of the MBRS SCORE program. Further support of all applicants in this supplement is consequently envisioned as a significant added value and asset accrual for the UPR-MSC's and national MBRS SCORE Programs. Once awarded, the prospective PI profile will result in a SCORE Program sensitive to all stages of career development, yet primarily addressing PIs at the end of the spectrum of highest developmental assistance. In addition, support for the remaining 50% salary of the Molecular Core Lab Technician is requested, as deemed appropriate by the documented and increased demand for molecular biology approaches and techniques by PIs in the Program. [unreadable] [unreadable]